Never say your normal!
by dude932
Summary: Is Normality too much to ask after everything he's been through? At least in Okinawa there's beach's and warm sands... also alien cat girls with big breasts, alien warfare and everything else non-normal and their shenanigans that Ichigo would much more like to avoid then deal with but apparently anything normal in Ichigo Kurosaki's life was strictly forbidden. Parings Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki seventeen year old high school student and former Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town, he had fought to save a large number of lives just a little over a year ago and having lost his Soul Reaper powers in the process, now he sat on a train slumped down in his seat watching the scenery as it passed by at high speeds, however his eyes could follow everything since he was use to travelling at high speeds that were faster then the speed the train was currently going.

It was his choice originally, to loose his powers that is, he could have defeated Aizen without losing them but, ever since he had met Rukia Kuchiki he had only wished for a normal life, even before he met the petite Soul Reaper he had wanted a normal life not wanting to see the dearly departed. Ever since he saw that girl by the river bed on the fateful day in June so long ago.

It was the first time he began to understand what he was seeing and it was the first time he hated it. No matter what he knew now, about Grand Fisher and his role in his mothers death, he still couldn't help but put himself to blame.

Now a year later he regretted losing his powers, regretted leaving his old lifestyle behind of slaying hollows. It had shown in his attitude as well, simply ignoring his friends that still fought the horrors that were hollows. Avoiding everyone out of school and retreating to the solitude of his room. Barely speaking to his family during meals his father decided to take measure's into his own hands.

He was now heading to his cousin's house, Kio Kakazu in the city of Okinawa. His uncle Yuuichi Miyagi and his father had set it all up, who Ichigo was sure wasn't even his real uncle since his Dad was a Soul Reaper after all. Kio Kakazu probably wasn't even his real cousin. Ichigo had a feeling Kisuke had a hand in it all.

With a sigh he slumped down further into his seat, he knew he was causing everyone to worry about him, which made him even more pissed off that they were. He didn't need everyone to baby him just because he lost his powers. It wasn't their problem to deal with. Maybe it was for the best that he was getting away from Karakura Town for a while away from everything that reminded him of his time as a Soul Reaper, maybe that's why he was being delivered to 'family members', Okinawa may just be the escape he needed to get over the loss of his powers. Warm weather, beaches perfect time to relax for a while until he could get everything sorted out.

"_Don't come back without a cute girlfriend and a tan!"_ His father's last words at the train station as Yuzu waved him off with tears in her eyes, Karin simply looking bored as she stood next to her sobbing sister as per her usual look. Continuing to look out the window of the train he let a rare thought cross his mind.

"_Maybe it's time I actually think about getting a girlfriend? I mean I'm seventeen, I can't expect to live the rest of my life alone. Plus... having a girlfriend is normal, I'm normal now... so it's time I start leading a normal life."_ The scenery began to change to that of Okinawa city instead of the surrounding greenery. Soon enough the train came to a halt and everyone began to gather their belongings and began exiting the train.

Standing up and grabbing his bag from beneath his seat Ichigo headed for the exit of the train. As he stepped onto the platform he was greeted with the warm weather that immediately gave him a slight sweat as he was no longer in the air condition train carriage, it was much warmer here then Karakura that was for sure. He looked around at the others exiting the train, some already heading off while others greeted family and friends.

With a sigh Ichigo rose to his full height being taller then most gave him some advantage in situation's like these, however he still couldn't see his 'uncle' anywhere. Not that he could recognise the man in a crowd anyway, he had only been shown a quick glimpse of the man in an old photo.

"There you are my boy!" A man laughed from beside him and before Ichigo could turn around, his head was forced forward as the man's arm wrapped around his neck already dragging him along. "Been waiting for that train since I don't know how long!" He laughed. Ichigo could smell the scent of cigarette smoke from him and the light trace of beer. "Your old man tells me you're out here looking for some babes! Don't worry about that! Okinawa's filled with them! You'll find one for sure!" Ichigo pulled himself away from the man and got a good look at him, he had messy dark brown hair, a brown PI mustache, wearing thick aviator sunglasses which hid his eyes, a Hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts and sandals.

"Uncle Yuuichi." Ichigo sighed making the man grin from ear to ear.

"That's right kid!" Yuuichi laughed. "Come on let's go, got the car parked and the meters running so let's go!" He continued making Ichigo nod and follow his supposed uncle towards the vehicle. The red Jeep wasn't anything great to look at but it wasn't Ichigo's place to judge. Throwing his bag into the back he climbed into the front seat as Yuuichi shut his own door and turned the ignition on before driving away from the train station. "You're old man says you've had it tough this past year."

"Something like that." Ichigo replied looking out the window of the car.

"Well, Okinawa will help you relax, don't think you're running away from your problems, everyone has their own methods of dealing with their own problems, yours just might be relaxing on the beach staring at half naked babes, who knows." Yuuichi shrugged. "Your cousin Kio, good kid, kinda out there and a little nerdy but still a good kid he's a year younger then you." Ichigo simply nodded as they drove down the road. "Got a girlfriend?"

"Does it matter?" Ichigo questioned turning to look at his uncle who shrugged, the grin never leaving his face.

"No, guess not. But seeing as your old man said you were coming here looking for a girl, I guess I should of assumed that you weren't taken from the market just yet." Ichigo simply sighed in annoyance, why does his father always get him into these situations? "Don't worry we can change that!" He laughed. "Your in high school, your thoughts are probably on nothing but seeing what's down a girls shirt and what's up her skirt!" He laughed, Ichigo simple scowled as he turned his attention back out the window as Yuuichi put on the radio and drove into Okinawa. It was only a half hour drive before Yuuichi pulled up in front of a normal suburban house.

"Well this is it kid, Kio's probably inside or is on his way home from school so here's a key." Yuuichi said handing him a set of keys. "He'll go through everything with the transfer papers with you for school. If you need anything don't hesitate to give me a call. You two probably won't be throwing any parties, but if you do let me know if you need booze alright?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow at him making him grin. "You only live once!" Ichigo simply shook his head grabbed his bag out of the back and walked around to the gate. "Later Kid!" Putting the Jeep into drive Yuuichi disappeared down the street.

Ichigo turned to the gate and opened it, walking into the yard before heading up to the front door. He knocked and waited for a few minutes but nothing happened. He pulled the key up and unlocked the door before heading in looking around the house.

What greeted him was a hallway which led straight up to a flight of stairs and what he guessed was the bathroom and laundry down the side of the stairs. To the right was the main room a large lounge with two light brown couches with a coffee table sitting between them. A TV off to one side while a large glass sliding door led to the backyard. Placing his bag down on the coffee table Ichigo made his way through the lounge room and inspected the kitchen before heading back through and up the stairs.

Walking down the hall he pushed a door open revealing a toilet then another revealing a large bedroom with an en-suite, thinking it must be the main bedroom he closed the door and headed further down the corridor opening another door he saw several cameras inside, cupboards with collectible figures, a double bed pushed up against the wall underneath the window a desk with several papers spread across it, he figured that this was probably Kio's room.

Exiting the room he found two storage rooms and then a spare room before heading back down to the living room. Slumping down on the couch he let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and waited and waited before he eventually fell asleep on the couch.

He awoke to the front door closing, his eyes opening as he heard the footsteps of his cousin. However what he met when he opened his eyes wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. There was a cat sitting on his chest looking down at him tilting it's head to the side oddly. Sitting up the cat jumped onto the back of the couch.

"Aura, didn't I tell you to keep off the furniture. What am I going to do with you." Kio sighed as he pushed his glasses up staring at the cat before he saw the orange haired teen sit up on the couch and look over at him with a tired expression that looked a hell of a lot like 'I'ma kill you' expression, the first thought that passed through Kio's mind was that he was a delinquent and was going to mug him in his own home. _"__Wait, why would a delinquent be sleeping on my couch."_ He finished his thought.

"You're Kio right?" Ichigo questioned making Kio's eyes widen slightly. "Uncle Yuuichi probably told you I was coming?" He asked again running a hand through his now even more messy hair from his light nap.

"Oh right! You're Ichigo." Kio finally nodded in understanding as he walked around the couch Ichigo was seated upon and sat on the one opposite it. "It's nice to finally meet you, Uncle Yuuichi said you would be by this week." Ichigo nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm actually glad you're here."

"You are?" Ichigo questioned raising an eyebrow at the brown haired teen. To Ichigo Kio seemed below average, he looked kinda scrawny, wasn't overly tall, wore glasses, slouched slightly and wasn't all that great to look at.

"Well it's kinda embarrassing really." Kio said sheepishly. "I mean, my friend Manami I've told her a bit about you as my parent's spoke to her parent's about how you're going to be staying here. So Manami got curious and forced me to spill, she kinda believes everyone's just pulling her leg. She's kinda suspicious like that." Kio explained. "So now that you're here you can put that theory to rest at least." Seconds later the front door slammed open.

"KIO!" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see a brunette girl stand in the arch way breathing heavy as if she had just ran a marathon. She had a heated gaze across her features as she pointed at Ichigo but shouted at Kio from across the room. "You're letting thugs into your house now Kio!? I have expected you to have been beaten to death when I walked in the door! What the hell is going on!?"

"Manami, calm down." Kio said raising from where he was sitting on the couch, holding his hands up in defence. "This is Ichigo, my cousin." Manami looked from Kio to Ichigo and then back to Kio before back to Ichigo.

"Wow Kio! I never knew you had such tough blood in your family!" Manami laughed as Kio awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm Manami Kinjou, I'm a long time friend of Kio's, I live right across the street." She told him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo greeted in return.

"So what'd you do?" Manami grinned at him making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"Manami, don't be rude." Kio told her, sitting back down on the couch Aura jumping into his lap as he did so.

"Come on Kio, I'm sure you're curious." Manami grinned as she rushed over to the back of the couch that Ichigo was sitting in, her shoes flying off in the progress. "Knife some guy? Pick a fight with a teacher? Oh! I know! You had an affair with a teacher!" She squealed in excitement.

"Manami!" Kio shouted.

"All of the above." Ichigo shrugged.

"WHAT!" Kio and Manami shouted in shock.

"Geeze, take a joke." Ichigo said rolling his neck from side to side before standing up. "I didn't do anything, I didn't get kicked out of school. Just needed a new change of scenery is all." He said picking up his bag. "Is that empty spare room upstairs mine?" Ichigo questioned the glasses wearing teen.

"Yeah, need any help settling in?" Kio questioned.

"Nah, I'm fine. When will you parent's be back? I'd like to introduce myself." Ichigo told him.

"Ah, well you see. They've gone on a business trip. They could be gone for a while. They know you're here though, so no need to freak out about them not knowing. Uncle Yuuichi settled everything." Ichigo nodded and headed for the stairs. Manami watched as he disappeared up the stairs before turning to Kio.

"You're cousin seems like a bad ass." She grinned at him.

"I don't think he did any of those things Manami." Kio sighed, patting Aura who was in his lap.

"Well, if he didn't do anything then how come he just picked up and moved during his senior year?" Manami questioned. "It's odd right? I mean he must have had friends back at his old school, just to pick up and leave everything behind like that... just got me curious is all."

"Maybe he just needed to get away? Possible trouble with friends or something, I don't know I barely know him."

"Another thing that is suspicious! You didn't even know you had a cousin until just a couple of weeks ago!" Manami told him. "Something fishy is definitely going on."

"Nothing fishy is going on Manami, just, calm down with all your spaz talk would you."

"You calling me a spaz Kio!" Manami shouted before throwing a couch cushion at him striking him dead in the face making Aura meow before jumping away and off the couch. Upstairs Ichigo sighed as he heard the two talking about him, it didn't bother him the situation was practically begging for suspicion. He'd already come up with an idea if anyone truly asked him about why he came to Okinawa, it wasn't exactly a lie, but wasn't exactly the truth either.

He'd just say that his Dad made him transfer schools simply because of his love life, and with his Dad or anyone that knew him, it wasn't that far off the mark and he reckoned he could sell it if anybody did actually ask. Closing the door behind him Ichigo collapsed onto the spare bed in the room that was now his home. From what he knew there was a month until summer vacation started, so that would mean a few weeks of classes then he could just relax like he came here to do, or told to do. Either way he was going to enjoy the beach this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed and Ichigo was practically in the same situation that he was in when he first arrived in Okinawa, ok maybe not the same situation. He hadn't really formed any friendships with any of those in his classes, most of them had already formed groups and it'd be just odd if he started to talk to some people so he decided to stay far away from social interaction at school.

Well he would have but he spent a lot of his lunch times hanging out with Manami, or well she hung around him a lot since she practically tracked him down every lunch time, she was like a damn hound dog, Ichigo made it a thing to see how long it'd take her to find him some days. If anything the two had actually become something more then acquaintances. He learnt that she wanted to join up with some military air force base close by, something she didn't shut up about most days.

Kio and Ichigo hung out a little bit, mostly Kio wanting to get to know his cousin or try and get Ichigo to join into the film club that he was in. He really seemed to be into cameras and all the film stuff that he showed Ichigo. But right now, was the first day of Summer Vacation and Ichigo was sleeping peacefully in the spare room that he had be given. Aura had usually taken refuge in his room and slept with him most nights so he always left his door open a crack however a few days ago Aura had run away, Kio had been putting up fliers for the lost cat and Ichigo just mused that she would come back when she's ready, cat's didn't run off for no reason.

Rolling over onto his side his eyes shot wide open as the door slammed open and he heard thundering footsteps sitting up he jumped out of the way as Manami went flying into his bed.

"Gah! What the hell!" Ichigo shouted.

"I told you I was coming to wake you up!" Manami laughed from where she had landed in his blankets.

"I thought you were joking!" Ichigo growled. "It's the first day of summer vacation, let me sleep in!" Ichigo told her.

"No way! Where's the fun in that!" She laughed before sitting up and giving him a sly smile. "What were you dreaming about that makes you wanna stay in bed?" She questioned a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Something else Ichigo had learnt about Manami, it was that she was a massive dramatic on the perverse side. You say one thing she hears it in a completely other light. Scowling he pressed his hand into her face and pushed her down.

"Stop being a pervert for once." Ichigo told her as she laughed from where she was now laying on his pillow, kicking her feet up so they rested on Ichigo's head making the teen scowl, folding her arms behind her own head and closing her eyes.

"So, what are the plans for today?" She questioned.

"Why do you have so much energy in the morning?" He questioned knocking her feet of his head where she had rudely placed them. "Where's Kio?"

"Don't you remember? He's going to that family remembrance ceremony he goes to every year. You were asked to go remember? When I was kicking your ass in the game last night?" She smirked.

"If I recall correctly, you lost." Ichigo told her playing his hands on the mattress behind him and leaning back on them, closing his eyes.

"Shut up!" Manami shouted as she sat up abruptly, crossing her legs so she was closer to the orange haired teen. "Rematch! Right now!"

"Can I at least have a shower first? Maybe some breakfast?" He questioned cracking an eye open to look at her.

"No time! My pride is at risk!" She shouted jumping onto her feet, on the bed making Ichigo groan before she grabbed him by the shirt he was wearing and dragged him out of his room and down the hall, never stopping her rants on how the video game world would never see a match like it. Twenty minutes later Ichigo was lounging on the couch as Manami hung her head in shame, the controller in her hands as the game read Player One Wins. "You cheated." She declared pouting.

"What ever makes you sleep at night." Ichigo told her making Manami huff and fold her arms in annoyance as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Fine you're better at the game then me." She told him. "Now can we go and do something? It's boring being cooped up in here all day. You came to Okinawa for the beaches right? It's Summer Vacation let's go!" She told him.

"Don't you have other people to bother?" Ichigo questioned rolling his head to the side to look at her.

"Kio's not here." She grinned at him. "So let's go! I'll show you the new bikini I bought." She grinned at him wiggling her eyebrows in his direction.

"Why would I want to see that?" She grinned and stood up before clicking her fingers together in a swift movement to point at her breasts, Ichigo's eyes widening as his cheeks started to turn a gentle shade of red.

"See! I know you wanna! Now go upstairs! Get your swimmers and let's hit the beach!" She grinned at him.

"Shouldn't you go home and get your swimmers then to?" Ichigo questioned.

"Already got em on! Now hurry up!" She told him making him hang his head, the mission of locking Manami out of the house as soon as she left to get her swimmers was crushed before it could even come to fruition. Sighing Ichigo rose from the couch and walked up the stairs as Manami lounged on the floor. He came back down five minutes later, wearing an open collared shirt a pair of board shorts and a towel over his shoulder with a pair of sunglasses resting in his orange hair.

"Let's go."

"Alright!" Manami cheered jumping to her feet. "Hey, can I borrow a towel." Ichigo sighed as he lowered his head, once again a chance to lock Manami out lost in to the wind. Grabbing another beach towel from the closet he chucked it at her and both headed for the front door. The two headed for the local train station, Manami going on about the news the previous night. Ichigo hadn't been really paying attention, his attention was currently on the do not walk sign that was flashing red at him.

"So what do you think?" Manami suddenly questioned making Ichigo turn to her with a questioning look.

"About what?"

"Have you been paying attention!" Manami shouted. "You're out with a cute girl and you're not paying attention! What kind of man are you!" She shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, if there's a cute girl around I must have missed her." Ichigo retorted back. "The only person I see is the one who woke me up early on the first day of Summer Vacation!" He snapped.

"Oh so because you're a lazy ass I'm not cute huh!" Manami growled, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him down to her level. "Say I'm cute!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"A lovers quarrel so early in the morning? Kids sure are bold these days." A passing old couple said as they headed off down the street, Ichigo and Manami turning away from each other, both of their faces bright red from the embarrassment.

"Let's just go." Ichigo said with a sigh as he saw out the corner of his eye that they could walk across the road. Manami huffed and walked ahead of him making Ichigo shake his as he followed after her, it was way to early in the morning to be dealing with the current situation. The two stood awkwardly at the train station, sure this wasn't the first argument that they had however it was the first awkward argument. Sighing Ichigo glanced at the clock on the far wall before glancing down at Manami to see her cheeks puffed up in annoyance, a slight tinge of red shadowed across them as she stood with her arms folded as she tapped her foot impatiently. "So what was it you wanted?"

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Before, what were you asking my opinion of." Ichigo asked again, Manami thought for a moment before nodding.

"Right, I was asking what you thought about the news last night."

"I didn't watch it." Ichigo told her. "Remember, we were playing that game way past midnight." Manami chuckled lightly before nodding. "How do you even know what happened on the news last night?"

"Parents recorded it for me." Manami waved it of causing Ichigo to cock an eyebrow, what teen in their right mind wanted the news recorded? "Nevermind." She told him. "Anyway, apparently a message from outer space came through and translates from every language into the same sentence." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he saw how into it Manami was getting. "It say's 'I'm going to drop by.' like that could be from space right?"

"Who knows, maybe it a race of weirdo's, they'll be coming to take you home." Ichigo smirked making Manami swing her arm back ready to backhand Ichigo only for her eyes to widen as Ichigo had caught her hand in his own, inches from his stomach. "Take a joke." Ichigo told her letting her fist go.

"Heh, maybe it'll be a race of cute alien girls ready to ravage the males of this world." She told him with a smirk.

"Like that'll happen."

"You'll be turned into a sex slave for some queen overlord!" Manami cried dramatically making Ichigo sweat drop as the train pulled into the station, he was just glad that nobody was around to hear the girls perverted outburst. The doors to the train opened, the two walking into the train and taking a seat, it was relatively empty since it was so early in the morning still. "So Ichigo, what do ya think your new sex masters will look like?"

"I don't know, nor do I care." Ichigo told her pulling his sunglasses down over his eyes and slouching back into the seat. "We'll probably never see them anyway. That's if it's true." Manami nodded in agreement as she slouched down next to him looking out the opposite window unaware that Ichigo was glancing at her from behind his glasses. _"__She is kinda cute... __She's got kinda a tomboy nature like Tatsuki, but a figure Tatsuki would literally kill for, __nothing compared to some girls I've seen but still..__."_ He mused closing his eyes before Manami punched him in the arm. "The hell was that for?!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"That's for not calling me cute." Manami huffed in annoyance turning away from the orange haired teen.

"Fine you're cute! Are you happy?!" Ichigo growled at her.

"Gehehe." Manami chuckled making Ichigo hang his head for the rest of the way to the station they were heading to. Soon enough the two stepped off of the train and headed through the streets of Okinawa till they found the beach. Ichigo stepped onto the sand and slipped out of his sandals letting his toes sink into the sand. "Let's go find a spot!" Manami cheered racing off down the beach, it was pretty crowded for so early in the morning. Following after the enthusiastic teen Ichigo enjoyed their short walk over the beach. They set their towels up and placed their belongings down. Getting down on his knees Ichigo spread his towel out over the sand before laying face down on it, hoping to catch some much needed sleep that had been rudely taken from him.

"How do I look!" Manami cheered from behind him.

"I already told you you're cute, what more do you want from me." Ichigo groaned into his towel before Manami's foot pressed into his back making him groan again.

"I already know that you jerk! Look at my new swimsuit already!" She told him stepping off of him making Ichigo turn and raise his glasses up so they rested on his forehead and his eyes widened at the sight. Manami seeing Ichigo's surprised look started to fidget nervously under Ichigo's gaze. "W-Well say something already." She was standing there in a black and white striped bikini, her hands behind her back as she twisted her foot in the sand.

"It uh... it looks good." Ichigo told her. Manami's eyes widened before she blushed red and turned around.

"Well of course it does." Manami told him placing her hands on her hips. "I picked it out after all, and cute girls always pick great swimsuits, it's a known fact." She told him smugly.

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" Ichigo questioned.

"Please, even you of all people have acknowledged my cuteness." She grinned over her shoulder at him. "And, I suppose that if you want you can brag to all your friends that you had a date with a cute girl."

"I'll pass." Ichigo told her, not wanting to let on that Manami and Kio were practically his only friends in Okinawa, however he couldn't finish the thought as Manami was right before him, bending over at the waist. Ichigo blushed as he could see down her bikini top and was about to look away before Manami pinched both of his cheeks and pulled them at awkward angles.

"Take someone's kindness when they give it too you!" She shouted pulling harder on his cheeks. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched before he gripped Manami by the waist making her let out a cry in surprise before she was hefted up over Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo already walking towards the water. "Let me go!" Manami cried thrashing about over Ichigo's shoulder.

"No, you're getting what's coming." Ichigo told her as she continued to thrash about.

"Help! This brute is up-ducting me!" Manami cried dramatically making Ichigo scowl in annoyance as she brought more attention to them. "Gehehe, just kidding." Manami grinned at him, Ichigo catching it out the corner of his eye.

"Well I'm still dumping you in the water." Ichigo told her. "I've got to get you back for waking me up this morning."

"Ugh, are you still going on about tha-AAAHHH!" Manami screamed as Ichigo flung her into waist deep water, the waves of the ocean were lapping at Ichigo's knees. Ichigo watched as Manami's head rose from the water and she glared at him before sinking beneath the water once more. Ichigo sighed and turned and began to walk out of the water before Manami tackled him into the surf, he hadn't even taken off his shirt or sunglasses yet. Manami grinned as she jumped back watching as Ichigo rose up out of the water.

"You know I have to wear this shirt back on the train right?"

"It'll dry before then, so stop worrying." Manami laughed as Ichigo turned to face her, running his hand through his orange hair. "Have some fun, let loose." She told him. "I'll even buy lunch."

"What am I some kind of charity case? I'll pay for lunch."

"Well if you insist." She smirked.

"_She gave up easily."_ Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Now go hang your shirt out to dry and come swim!" She laughed as she turned and walked into the surf.

So Ichigo's first day of summer vacation was spent at the beach, Ichigo had pondered why Manami had wanted to take him and not Kio, sure Kio was busy but there would have been other times to spend at the beach with him, halfway through the day he simply shrugged it off and enjoyed the time at the beach. Manami teased and taunted him all day and over lunch she had to much enthusiasm while sucking on a popsicle which made Ichigo unable to watch her making her laugh about how he was getting all embarrassed.

So here they were both now, pretty damn exhausted laying on their beach towels as the orange glow of the afternoon sun rained down upon them. The beach was starting to clear out and it was practically just the two of them now on the beach.

"We should probably get going soon." Manami sighed as she sat up, her breasts bouncing slightly at the sudden movement she made.

"The train should be here soon." Ichigo nodded.

"Hey! You two! How's it going!" A voice shouted from down the beach making the two look down to see Yuuichi standing there a can of beer in his hand as he walked up to them. "I thought I recognised that orange hair, you two kids on a date?" He grinned at the two of them, a drunken blush slightly covering his mouth.

"No Uncle Yuuichi, not a date." Ichigo sighed, ever since he came to Okinawa Yuuichi had always been pestering to see if he was dating anyone yet.

"Well you better hurry up! Kio just got nabbed up by a cute girl with tits the size of coconuts I swear!" He laughed. "Poor kid, had one sip of beer and passed out. Kid's these days, such light weights." He mumbled before placing down five cans of beer between the two teens. "Enjoy yourselves, I'm heading home."

"Uncle Yuuichi, your keys please." Ichigo sighed offering his hand up.

"Oh right! Laws and all that." Yuuichi laughed as he fished his car keys from his pockets and gave them to Ichigo. "I'll pick them up tomorrow! You kids have fun now! Wear protection!" Manami and Ichigo watched as Yuuichi stumbled drunkenly down the beach. Before walking up an exit further down.

"Has he always been like this?" Ichigo questioned

"Pretty much since I can remember." Manami nodded grabbing a can of beer and cracking it open making Ichigo cock an eyebrow. "What? He said to enjoy ourselves." She smirked as she rose the can to her lips and drank. Ichigo shook his head as he stood up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, dusting sand off of it. Ichigo picked up the towel and flung it over his shoulder only to see Manami reaching for another can of beer.

"You pass out I'm not carrying you home." He told her making Manami look up at him.

"I'm not some light weight like Kio!" Manami laughed, a drunken blush already showing across her cheeks. "Just help me up." She said offering her hand, Ichigo sighed and pulled her to her feet however she stumbled and fell against Ichigo before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Today's been fun!" She laughed.

"Can you stand?" Manami nodded as Ichigo went about packing her stuff up before sighing and looking at her to see her standing there in her bikini. Grabbing her shirt and skirt he walked over to her. "Arms up." She laughed before raising her hands above her head, Ichigo pulling her shirt down over her arms and over her head. Crouching down he rose her skirt up. "Alright, first leg." Manami lifted her first leg up before placing her hand on Ichigo's head to support herself she stepped into her skirt before following with her other leg. Raising the skirt up her legs he couldn't deny how soft they were.

"Hey, don't be getting any funny ideas down there." He glanced up at Manami to see her grinning down at him. "Not in public anyway." She winked making Ichigo sigh as he rose the skirt up over her bikini bottoms so it was around her waist. "I should get you to dress me every day." She giggled as Ichigo wrapped the cans of beer up in their towels so it wasn't easy to see before the two started walking along the beach, by the time they were getting to the train Station, Manami was getting a piggy back ride from the orange haired teen and was already unconscious.

"_Not a light weight my ass."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he watched the train pull into the station. _"She had one can of beer."_ He mumbled. _"She's either a light weight or Uncle Yuuichi drinks some pretty heavy stuff."_ He mused to himself as the doors opened and he stepped onto the train, letting Manami down on one of the seats. Sitting down next to her he let out a tired sigh before he felt Manami's head rest on his shoulder, letting it simply rest there he watched as the scenery past by once more.

He had to wonder who the girl was that Kio had picked up, as Yuuichi put it.


End file.
